


I'll Be Stars

by Parzaval11235



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Its gay and cute, M/M, folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parzaval11235/pseuds/Parzaval11235
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier learn to shut up and let their emotions take the wheel.





	I'll Be Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_funeral_u_say](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_funeral_u_say/gifts).



"Richie Tozier, you are a total dork."   
  
Eddie finished putting his Econ book into his locker, shutting it to reveal the grinning face of his friend.   
  
"Right you are, Eds. But you'll come?" Richie said, receiving an exasperated sigh from Eddie, something he seemed to do rather frequently in Richie's presence.   
  
Richie's most recent idea for a Friday-night activity, apparently, was for the group to get together and watch Rocky Horror at the local drive-in theater. Well, not the whole group. Ben and Mike had already made plans to work on a project together for their Physics class, and Stan was going out of town for the weekend to visit some relatives in Virginia. So Beverly, Bill, Eddie and Richie.   
  
"Oh gosh, I don't know," Eddie waxed, sighing again for dramatic effect. "I've got so much to do tonight... I've got to wash the garage door-"   
  
"You don't have a garage," Richie interjected   
  
"Gotta bathe the hog,"   
  
"Okay I'm pretty sure you don't have any pigs." Richie grinned at Eddie's antics, reaching out to ruffle his hair and mess up his collar.   
  
"You never know, Mister Tozier. Man's greatest pride is his pigs." Eddie straightened his collar, not bothering to fix his hair for the hundredth time that day.    
  
"Oh, it's  _ Mister _ Tozier, now? Anyways, I'll be at your door at seven."   
  
No getting out of it, not that Eddie really wanted to get out of it. He knew approximately two things about Rocky Horror:    
  
One, Richie had seen it at least twenty times. And two, it was a musical. Eddie wasn't a huge fan of breaking into song and dance (Footloose was an exception), but the idea of being close to Richie on a Friday night doing something he loved...    
  
"I'll be waiting, Mister Tozier," Eddie said, the flood of moving students alerting him to the bell he had completely ignored somehow.   
  
Richie did a dramatic bow, sweeping his glasses off like a top hat. "I am but your humble chauffeur, with the Shitwagon as my steed."   
  
Eddie teasingly knocked Richie's shoulder. "Get to class. You've been late twice this week already."   
  
Richie merged into the student traffic, finger-gunning as he was swept towards his class. "You know Miss Frampton loves me!" He called out, before he was out of sight.   
  
  
Eddie shook his head, leaning back against his locker. Seven o'clock, to the movies with Richie.    
  
_ Not a date, definitely not a date _ , Eddie thought, blushing up to his ears.  _ Basically a date _ .

  
  


* * *

 

Eddie would like to pretend like he was just going to casually meet up with Richie and go watch a movie, no problem, no stress.

 

In reality, however, Eddie had practically been counting the seconds until it was seven, and had changed outfits at least three times. It might be too cold for just a t-shirt and jeans, but it might be too hot to wear a sweater, but it might be weird if he wasn't still wearing his outfit from school that day. 

 

Somehow he didn't even notice when the Shitwagon pulled up. The Shitwagon being Richie's truck, just a plain old Ford. It really wasn't bad, but Beverly had called it “Shitwagon” the day Richie first pulled up to school in it, and it stuck.

 

Eddie was partial to it. His mom, however,

  
  


“Eddie, dear, that Tozier friend of yours is outside our house,” Eddie heard his mom call from the living room as he was brushing his teeth for the second time in a row. Never hurt to be prepared.

 

“I know, mama!” Eddie yelled, attempting to get his shoes on without unlacing them, a miraculous feat of balance and stubbornness.

 

He got on one shoe before hearing her again.

 

“Eddie, please, you know I don't like that car in our driveway!”

 

He hopped down the hall as quickly as he could, yanking his other shoe on. “Yes, mama. I'll go.”

 

“Don't be out too late,” she said, Eddie's only audible response a closed door. He pulled open the passenger door, hopping in.

 

Richie switched into reverse, slowly wheeling out of Eddie's driveway, careful not to flatten the zinnias. Again. 

 

“Lookin’ cute, Eds,” Richie said as he drove, and Eddie blushed madly for the second time thanks to the same boy. 

 

“You're supposed to be watching the road, not me.” Eddie suddenly became aware of the fact that he was not, in fact, wearing a seat belt yet. He buckled it securely. Richie was a decent driver, when he actually drove, but he had a tendency to get distracted, especially when Eddie was in the seat next to him.  In any other context that would be flattering but in a car it was mostly stress-inducing.

  
  


“Off we go then,” Richie said, like an announcer at the races. “Hi-yo, Shitwagon! Away!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Wait, was Rocky the one who was getting married?” 

 

“No, Eddie, Rocky was the one made in the lab with the shiny underwear.” Beverly pulled out a cigarette, Richie lighting it for her as naturally as two people would shake hands. After the movie, Richie and Bill had driven them up to the lookout over the quarry to smoke in the bed of the Shitwagon.

 

Richie passed the cigarette to Eddie, who took in the burning smoke, his eyes watering as he kept himself from coughing. He passed it over to Bill, who was pretending to smoke on a glow stick he'd gotten when they were tossed out into the sea of cars at the drive-in. Richie was busy trying to snap his in half, presumably to drink the chemicals inside.

  
  


Bill stuck the cigarette in the other side of his mouth, wiggling it around with the glowstick like a walrus.

 

“Bill, I dare say, you are a charmer,” Richie said, causing Bill to snort and then cough from inhaling too fast, spitting out his glowstick. “Who could resist that? I hear Mike’s single.”

 

Bill's eyes widened in feigned innocence. “Really? Bev, do y-you think he'd date us?”

 

Beverly leaned over, taking the cigarette from Bill’s mouth and pressing a kiss in its place. “Mike Hanlon is in fact a very handsome boy,” she said, her lips still brushing up against Bill's.

 

“Jesus, Bill, you can't just date  _ everyone, _ ” Eddie protested, snagging the cigarette from Beverly and using it to gesture at Bill. 

 

“W-watch me, Eddie.”

 

“How about you two,” Beverly said, taking the cigarette back from Eddie, only for it to be promptly stolen by Richie. “You two are cute as shit. Plan on making it official yet?”

 

Eddie was extremely grateful for his face already being red from the slight cold. Richie coughed, acting like it was from the smoking, but the cigarette was still unattended between his fingers.

 

“I think Eds here is saving himself for the perfect Christian girl,” Richie teased, bending his glowstick against his knee. “Any bets? How about a nice blonde with some atrocious name?”

 

“ _ Becky, _ ” Beverly offered, grinning at the idea.

 

“Ooh, solid. Like those toddlers named Grant. What's a good one, Bill?”

 

Bill thought for a moment. “B-R-Y-G-I-T-T-E. Like - like Bridgette, but if her m-mom was a cheerleader, and uh, and her dad failed ssenior year twice.”

 

Richie leaned forward to high-five Bill. “Jesus fucking Christ, Bill.  That was beautiful.”

 

“I'm not ‘saving myself’ for some girl!” Eddie said, crossing his arms. 

 

Beverly snagged the cigarette from Richie, which was now just a stub. She crushed it up into flecks. “Well you might be taking your time, but I, however, plan on using every bit of the time I've got. Wanna get out of here, Bill?”

 

Bill looked up, putting his glowstick back between his teeth. “F-fuck yeah. See’ya, Richie.”

 

They hopped out of the bed of the Shitwagon, and Eddie watched as they went to Bill’s car, fingers linked and so close they seemed to be attached at the shoulder. Their headlights cast long, spinning shadows as their car disappeared behind the trees.

  
  


“Alone at last, Eds,” Richie said, sidling up to Eddie. He could feel his warmth through the sweater he had in fact decided to wear, and along his arm where their skin met, hot and hesitant.

 

“Hey Richie?” Eddie said, suddenly interested in studying the remains of the cigarette. He pushed around a chunk with his sneaker.

 

“Yeah Eds?” Richies voice, unlike most of the time, was quiet, expectant. 

 

Eddie took a deep breath, steeling himself.

 

“What do you do… if you really love someone, and you're afraid they don't feel the same way?” Eddie said, simultaneously afraid that Richie would suddenly understand it all, and afraid that he wouldn't get it and Eddie would be left pulling himself back together again.

 

Richie’s breath slowed next to Eddie, his head dangerously close to being on Eddie's shoulder.

 

“You… you jump in, Eds.”

 

“Even if you're scared of jumping?”

 

Richie was now very close, indeed, practically pressed up against him. 

 

“Being scared of jumping means that you'll never do it if you don't try.”

  
  


Eddie turned towards Richie, closing the short distance between themselves and kissing him. It was short, and over far too fast, and it felt like time hadn't moved an inch. He pulled away, still close to Richie, their noses brushing up against each other softly. 

 

“Say something, Richie,” Eddie said, his eyes closed. He feared that if he opened them, it might be all over.

 

“Eds I… I just broke my fucking glowstick.”

  
  


And then they were kissing again, both of their hands struggling to find every angle of each other's faces. Richie tasted like cigarettes and cheap mints, his lips warm despite the night air.

 

They fell into one another, no longer sitting up against the wall of the truck bed, instead they had somehow migrated to the floor of the truck bed, melting in their daze.

  
  


Richie pulled away, raising his head and taking a shaky breath. “Shit, Eds. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” He traced his thumb along Eddie's jawline, his hand resting gently on Eddie's neck. He chuckled softly.

 

“What's funny?” Eddie said, squinting up at Richie.

 

“You've got glowing fingerprints all over you,” Richie said, lifting his hand, which was covered in whatever was in the glow stick. Eddie just looked over, dipping his fingers in the pool of glowing liquid on the truck bed. He brushed his hand along Richie's cheek, making a glowing stripe, and then dotted his nose. 

 

“You're stars now.”

 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I'll be stars for you for the rest of my life if it kills us both.” Richie grinned, wiping his hand on his face until he was glowing even more. The glow from Richie was enough for Eddie's vision to focus, until he couldn't see the lights from the night sky.

 

“My mom is gonna kill me, probably,” Eddie said, and Richie grinned. “But it was worth it.”

  
  


“Wait, are we boyfriends now?” Richie asked, and Eddie playfully punched his shoulder. 

 

“Richie Tozier, you are a total dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @a_funeral_u_say (ao3 and tumblr) as part of the Book of Mormon secret santa event, from tumblr user jemfinchknowswhatyoudidinthedark.


End file.
